


Remembered

by The_Mad_Hatter



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Smiling Shippy Girl can have anyone she wants its a fact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 04:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12268626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mad_Hatter/pseuds/The_Mad_Hatter
Summary: One of the Villagers remembers her lovers after the curse is broken





	Remembered

**Author's Note:**

> This is Lumiereswigs fault, but also I live for Smiling Shipping Girl (one of the background villagers she's pretty as heck and in a lot of mens arms I respect her) she deserves all the good people in her life, might add more to this at some random future time who knows

Beth La Mure sat alone on the steps in front of the castle, loosely clutching a bottle of wine she had swiped for herself in her hands and occasionally taking swigs while light, laughter and music blared out from inside, the night becoming late around her. 

It was all rather bewildering, this castle nobody in the village had known about but really they did know, people who were items then people again with faces she knew but how did she not remember them? A make believe monster who was a mad man's ramblings then a real beast but actually their prince. It made ones head hurt a little too much to think about. 

But what she knew was this: there was a castle, the one she now sat outside of, with a past beast of a prince and people who had been items that she as well as everyone else had completely forgotten. These people were her friends, her loves, how had she so easily forgotten them? 

“Beth?” a voice called from her side.

“Hmm?” she glanced up, cradling the wine carefully against her lap, to see her beloved Allechant Agriculteur coming to stand on the steps with his arm around a woman who she didn't actually recognise, which was odd, the girl was pretty if she had ever been to the village she would have been sure to catch her eye. 

“Are you alright”? He asked a little concerned, to which she merely nodded in reply before he glanced between the two women “Ah where are my manners, Elise this is Beth a dear friend of mine” he spoke, nodding towards her and smiling at the girl in his arms. 

Beth took another sip of wine, eyeing the girl “And what were you?” 

Allechant shot her a somewhat scathing look while the girl merely shrugged “A table” Beth took a larger gulp of wine. He was swooning a girl who had been a table, mon dieu, not that she at all had a problem with the swooning part, they were not bound to each other by any means, they shared lovers, had their own separate ones, as long as both were content with their arrangement nothing mattered. But she was a table, granted a beautiful girl now but she had been a table and she couldn't get that image out of her mind now it was there. She peered at her bottle of wine, already half gone, oh dear. 

“I will accompany you back home later but will you be alright till then?” he asked, his fingers tickling at the table girl's, Elise that was her name, hip until she giggled. 

“Of course” Beth nodded, if Allechant thought she couldn't take care of herself for a short while they were going to have a serious conversation about that, with a parting nod they left her alone once again, he was going to make love to a table, most likely on a table, that was hilarious. 

This certainly was good wine, she mused as she downed some more, there was only two other people who enjoyed fine wine and her bad taste of humour more than she, Lumière and Plumette. She frowned to herself, she had seen them around all afternoon, of course she had, they had been flying in and out of people's arms, laughing and dancing all the time and always near the prince and Belle, the funny girl from the village whom she had never taken much notice of before. She had missed them terribly watching them twirl about but she hadn't approached them and nor they her, Plumette had given her an enthusiastic wave and smile in passing but she had made herself scarce before they could fight through the crowd of people towards her. Honestly she was ashamed of herself, she had forgotten her dearest friends for ten whole years and that was surely unforgivable. Not once during all that time had her thoughts flicked to them or had she felt like something was missing, at least Monsieur Jean Potts had deep down known something was wrong, he had never felt whole without his wife and son but she had never had a bother. 

She continued to sit and let her emotions stew until two sets of footsteps approached, both of them coming to sit either side of her and she knew just from their perfumes who it was, Lumière amber and warm to her left and Plumette lavender and soothing to her right. She opened her mouth to say something, but what she didn't know there was so many things she wanted to ask, what had happened these last ten years, had they been here the entire time? What had they been even? There was so much to know. “I'm sorry” she spoke eventually, none of the questions she had making it past her lips, instead only a strangled sob or two. 

“Ma chére, why are you crying?” Lumière asked gently, his arm coming around her while Plumette hugged her other side and gently stroked at her cheek. 

“I forgot you” 

“Only because of the curse, we know you didn't mean to” Plumette soothes.

Beth messily wiped at her damp eyes with her sleeve, her cheeks hot with shame. “We are together again, that is all that matters” Lumière spoke, his lips against her ear and kissing along her jaw. She curled up as the pair of them held her, petting and kissing, her face hidden against Plumette's neck “We will never leave you again”


End file.
